1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of ignition modules for use with motor vehicles, the ignition modules being configured to receive key fobs.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicles, including, but not limited to, automobiles, include engines which are activated by an ignition module. Historically, the user would insert a key into a lock in the vehicle's ignition module and rotate the key from an off position past an on position to a starter position. While in the starter position, the ignition module starts the engine. The user would then release the key which returns to the on position automatically under the urging of springs or other biasing means in the ignition module.